1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply assembly for supplying power to a modular wall panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modular wall panels used in an office environment may include electrical circuitry therein to provide power to electrical equipment in the office. These modular wall panels allow flexibility in the configuration of office walls and partitions by allowing various office equipment, such as computers and lights, to be powered through the modular wall panels.
The electrical circuitry in modular wall panels is typically provided with electrical power from an external source, such as a breaker box located within the office. It is known to provide further flexibility in the design of modular wall panels by enabling the power feed line(s) to enter the modular wall panel in a range of angles or orientations. The angle or orientation of the power lines relative to the modular wall panel is selected by the user to suit the particular desired office configuration. One way of providing such flexibility is to use a power supply assembly or power entry to interconnect the modular wall panel and the power lines sourcing current thereto. The power supply assembly has a plastic cap or cover which can be mounted to the power supply assembly in at least two different orientations. The cover has an aperture or slot through which the power lines pass. The cover and aperture or slot lead or force the power lines in different directions or entry angles depending upon the orientation in which the cover is mounted.
It is also known to provide a power supply assembly with a pivotal connector which may be rotated such that the power lines approach the modular wall panel in one of two different directions. A problem is that while the power lines can approach the power supply assembly from different angles, the connections whereat the individual power lines are mated to the power supply assembly are in fixed orientations. Thus, the individual power lines are bent, and consequently may be fatigued, whenever the power lines approach the power supply assembly in an orientation different from that of their connections to the power supply assembly.
What is needed in the art is a power supply assembly providing durable, high quality electrical connections between the power lines and the modular wall panel, while at the same time allowing the user to easily switch cable orientations.